Portable hand held power tools typically have an on/off switch for regulating the operation of an electric motor. The actuator switch is normally located within the tool housing and is remotely operable by a user via a trigger or a slide switch. In instances where a trigger is used which is normally biased to an "off" position, the operator must maintain the trigger in a depressed position for the power tool to be energized. If the operator wants to run the power tool for an extended period of time, the trigger can be latched to an "on" position as is typically done in conventional electric drills and routers. Examples of typical actuator switches are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,309,484 and 4,572,997.